Au loin
by Takkaori
Summary: Kanda regarde Lavi et Allen parler au loin. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si c'est ce à quoi il ressemblerait, avec Alma, s'il était encore là.


**Hello !  
**

 **Petit OS sans prétention centré sur l'amitié Lavi/Allen/Kanda. Pas de couple, contrairement à mes autres OS, c'est bien aussi de varier :p. (Cela dit, rien ne garantit que je n'écrirai jamais du threesome avec ces trois-là xD. Parce que pourquoi pas haha)**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce court OS, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Attablé à la cafétéria du QG, Kanda Yû mangeait lentement ses précieuses Sobas. C'était une journée ordinaire. Ni bonne, ni mauvaise. Juste un jour de plus dans ce vaste monde de merde. Il irait sans doute s'entraîner plus tard, histoire de passer le temps. C'était fou ce qu'il pouvait s'emmerder quand il n'était pas en mission. Il faisait beau, Kanda apercevait le ciel bleu pur, dépourvu de nuages, par delà la fenêtre à sa droite, juste sous laquelle se trouvait une table avec deux compères qui troublaient la quiétude du lieu.

Allen Walker et Lavi Bookman.

Le premier avait une énorme montagne de riz devant le nez, généreux monticule blanc qui allait jusqu'à dépasser sa tête, et le deuxième une humble assiette de viandes et légumes qu'il ne mangeait presque pas, tant il était occupé à complimenter son homologue sur son appétit. Entre son émerveillement pour le gouffre sans fond de l'estomac du blandin, ils parlaient. Un débat animé, d'à ce que Kanda percevait malgré lui. Pas qu'il écoutait, mais il avait des oreilles. Les sons l'atteignaient, quand bien même s'il ne s'en souciait pas.

Les deux imbéciles n'arrêtaient pas. Ça papotait dans tous les sens, de tout et sans interruption. Kanda aurait apprécié qu'ils la ferment le temps qu'il finisse son repas, ces jacasseries le dérangeant. Portant une portion de nouilles à sa bouche entre ses baguettes, il tourna néanmoins le regard dans leur direction, ne prenant finalement pas sa bouchée.

Allen souriait, visiblement content de la conversation. Quant à lui, Lavi expliquait quelque chose, un geste de la main, qu'il ourlait, accompagnant ses paroles. Les voix étaient joyeuses, rieuses également. Entre deux répliques, ils mangeaient aussi. Le flot de dialogue se poursuivait, ce qui expliquait pourquoi leur repas avançait si lentement. À les voir, à voir cet échange dynamique et égaillé, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour se rendre compte que ces deux-là partageaient sans conteste une véritable amitié.

Kanda fut quelque peu pensif, son regard se perdant sur le bois usé de la table où il était seul. L'amitié, il l'avait connu avec Alma. Mais Alma était mort. Depuis, il ne considérait plus personne ainsi. Pas avec la même intensité, du moins. Sans qu'il ne le veuille, il ne cessa de réfléchir. Si Alma était encore là, est-ce qu'ils seraient comme les deux imbéciles à côté de lui ? Il était devenu fou et Kanda avait dû le tuer. C'était lui ou Alma, pas le choix. Seulement, le brun regrettait la tournure des événements, parfois. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il s'apitoyait sur son sort, ou pas de manière excessive. Tous pouvaient craquer, même quelqu'un de fort comme lui. Il aurait souhaité s'y soustraire, mais c'était ça, être humain.

Alma lui manquait peut-être. Il aurait, peut-être, bien aimé qu'il soit devenu exorciste avec lui et qu'ils puissent discuter, comme Allen et Lavi. Oh, il ne se leurrait pas. Si les choses avaient pris cette tournure, il aurait eu envie d'étrangler Alma, beaucoup de fois. Il l'aurait collé, ça aurait été insupportable. _Ce n'était aucunement de la mauvaise foi._ Mais il aurait été là. Cette pensée le peina. Refoulant sa nostalgie, il serra les dents et se concentra de nouveau sur son repas, se détournant des deux autres.

Autant manger et ne pas penser à des idioties, qui n'apporteraient rien de bon.

Kanda ne s'en était pas aperçu, mais Allen et Lavi avaient cessé leur conversation. L'Asiatique avait passé un bon moment à les regarder, ils avaient donc fini par s'en apercevoir.

Allen posa ses couverts et se pencha vers Lavi, son corps passant au-dessus de son assiette, car il comptait chuchoter :

« Lavi, tu as vu le regard de Kanda ? »

Le jeune Bookman n'était pas dupe. Son œil observateur ne pouvait pas être passé à côté de ça. Et il était, évidemment, quelque peu inquiet.

« J'ai vu. » Il dissimula pourtant son inquiétude derrière une boutade, c'était typique de lui. « Peut-être qu'on l'embête, tu sais, Yû aime pas être dérangé.

—Non, Lavi. Il avait l'air triste. Tu crois qu'il a un problème ? »

Allen semblait réellement préoccupé. Le rouquin haussa les épaules. Il sourit, toutefois, et commença à se lever.

« Ça te dit qu'on aille avec lui, Al ? »

En d'autres circonstances, Allen aurait râlé à l'idée de manger avec Kanda, vu qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas vraiment. Leur vision de la vie était totalement différente et cela leur causait quelques frictions. Cependant, Allen avait bon fond, et il n'était pas le genre à ignorer qu'un camarade avait un souci.

En premier, Lavi entonna un gai « Yooo, Yû ! », posant la main sur l'épaule du susnommé, Kanda grommelant entre ses dents. Allen s'assit face à lui, un petit sourire en coin, qui était plus amical que moqueur, contrairement à l'accoutumée.

Le Japonais sembla perplexe.

« Baka Usagi et Moyashi ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

—On t'a vu tous seul et on a envie de venir avec toi, Bakanda. Ça te dérange pas ?

—Si. »

Lavi rigola, pendant qu'Allen tirait une tête on ne peut plus irritée, les sourcils rehaussés en une courbure ahurie et la bouche pincée, se retenant en fait de s'énerver face à cette répartie. Le rouquin s'y était attendu, de son côté. Un Yû aimable et accueillant du premier coup n'était pas Yû.

« Roh, râle pas, Yû, on vient te tenir compagnie.

—J'ai pas besoin de votre compagnie, et m'appelle pas comme ça. Dégagez. »

Froidement, il les toisait. Après un échange de regard, Allen et Lavi recommencèrent à manger, ignorant sa mauvaise humeur. Soufflant du nez, Kanda empoigna son assiette et s'apprêta à bouger.

« Où tu vas ? » lui lança Allen.

Kanda grogna.

« Je me tire. J'ai terminé.

—Tu finis pas tes Sobas ? Je peux les manger ? Ce serait bête de gâcher. »

Un sourire chaleureux creusait les joues du blandin. Kanda fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

« Je ne te donnerais pas mes Sobas, Moyashi.

—C'est Allen ! Alors mange-les. T'as rien touché ! »

Il ne lâchait pas son assiette, aussi, Lavi se pencha sur lui, passant un bras autour de son épaule.

« Allez, reste manger avec nous. On t'embêtera pas, c'est promis, Yû.

—Arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom ou je te dégomme. »

Pour toute réponse, le rouquin rit.

Contre toute attente, après un moment qui sembla un peu long aux deux amis, durant lequel l'épéiste parut franchement se tâter sur ce qu'il allait faire, il se rassit, arborant son visage le plus prétentieux. Il recommença à manger. Lavi et Allen crièrent mentalement victoire. Les secondes se passèrent, et la conversation qu'ils avaient tout à l'heure repris. À la différence que, de temps en temps, ils essayaient d'inclure Kanda dans leur débat, qui variait d'un pari, quelque peu puéril, sur le temps que mettrait Allen à manger son amas de riz, et la meilleure technique pour découper un Akuma. Honnêtement, Lavi ne savait pas comment ils avaient réussi à mêler les deux sujets. Disons que ça avait simplement bifurqué bizarrement à un endroit de la conversation.

Kanda continuait de manger. Il était irrité. Les deux autres étaient venus le voir sans raison, et il avait peur qu'ils l'aient vu tout à l'heure. Ça le gênait. Il était en colère contre lui-même, humilié par sa réaction stupide. Toutefois, et ça aussi, ça le rendait irrité, la présence des deux autres le réconfortait. Autant qu'elle lui tapait sur le système. Lavi n'en avait plus rien à foutre de ses menaces, et aujourd'hui, Allen ne rentrait pas dans ses piques, qu'il laissait glisser. Avec un apparent mal, mais bon.

Il comprenait malaisément la raison pour laquelle ils cherchaient à l'inclure dans leurs débats à la con. Peut-être bien que ça l'amusait légèrement, sans qu'il ne veuille l'avouer. Leur stupidité était navrante, après tout.

Malgré le dérangement des deux autres, il se bornait à s'en ficher et mangeait lentement, n'étant, de base, pas pressé. Peut-être bien aussi qu'il profitait de l'instant. Ça non plus, il ne voulait pas vraiment se l'avouer, et ça le contrariait d'en avoir conscience.

Peut-être bien aussi que comme ça, tous les trois, ils ressemblaient plutôt à des amis. C'était sans doute à ça, qu'il aurait ressemblé avec Alma. Et bien à ça qu'il ressemblait avec eux. Malgré lui.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **Ce petit OS vous a-t-il plu ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est sympa d'échanger :) !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
